


Mistakes

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are so busy taking advantage of Dean's absence they don't notice his return, leading to a moment of awkwardness.  Castiel's worry turns to relief when Dean shows interest in Sam's offer to join the festivities.  Castiel gets a blow job (or two), Dean gets fucked, and everyone learns something from Castiel's mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this would fit in the run of Supernatural. When I was writing it, I was kind of thinking soulless!sam, but I'm not sure even that would work. At any rate, sex and bjs, so how could it go wrong?

"Sam.. Sam, we.."

Castiel tries to think past the rush of his own pulse in his ears, the feeling of goosebumps prickling across his shoulders as Sam trails wet kisses along the curve of his jaw. His first mistake was believing Sam's promise of propriety. _"I just want to be close to you. I'll be good. Scout's honor."_ He swallows around a groan and tilts his head back when Sam's hands settle on his hips, big and warm and familiar, glad for the first time that he's already been relieved of his coats.

"Sam, you have to listen to.." Castiel closes his eyes, protests weakening as he allows himself a moment of sheer enjoyment of the power contained in the body pressed to his. He reaches up between them and unties the knot of his tie, unbuttons another button of his shirt to give himself room to breathe. Castiel's chest feels tight, his breath coming in shivery gasps when Sam turns his attention to the dip between collarbones. He barely bites off a whimper, then draws a deep breath and tries to focus on what he wants to say. 

Sam's playful growl distracts Castiel again just long enough for the grip of those big, warm, familiar hands to tighten and pull his hips forward. He'd been doubtful, of course, that anything proper could come of joining Sam on the bed, crawling into his lap, belly pressed to belly as he straddled Sam's hips. _"Come on. Just for a minute."_ Believing _that_ was Castiel's second mistake. Now he's rocking his hips to Sam's rhythm, hard cock rubbing against Sam's through jeans and slacks and the traitor is nibbling his earlobe and matching his throaty moans and all may be lost.

"Dean. Dean will.."

"Relax, Cas." Sam's voice is thick in Castiel's ear. The soft, coaxing tone is altogether too tempting. "You worry too much."

When Castiel's hands join the rebellion, finding their way to Sam's shoulders to rid him of the flannel shirt and get that much closer to skin, his opinion on the necessity of stopping wavers. Suddenly, fiercely, he _wants_. As though Sam feels the shift his hands slide up Castiel's sides, a rough drag over his ribcage, thumbs pulling fabric taut across his nipples and making him cry out with the baseness of the desire that wraps around his spine. He knows that all is almost certainly lost as he turns his head to catch Sam's lips, plumped and slick with spit from scraping over Castiel's stubble.

Castiel wants to kiss Sam senseless and make him _understand_ this white-hot need that's building faster and warmer. But all he can manage is moans and panted breaths and half-hearted licks and nibbles; too focused on getting his hands under Sam's shirt for the glorious feeling of skin against skin. Castiel grinds his hips shamelessly as Sam's teasing of thumbpads and nails against his nipples continues, one then the other, driving the roughness of his shirt against the hardening flesh.

"Knew you'd come around."

Sam's teasing words wash over Castiel as he feels one hand moving to unbutton his shirt, the other wrapped around his side, holding him steady while he rocks his hips a little faster. He pushes Sam's shirt up, palms sliding against the sweaty skin of his sides. He kisses and kisses again, pauses to moan and try to convince his lungs they don't need air when Sam releases the last button of his shirt and slips both hands beneath the fabric, the touch electric.

If he'd been paying more attention, Castiel would have felt Dean's approach or heard the door's lock release or noticed the flood of light from outside when the door opened. As it happens, he was too lost in the glory of the first sweaty press of his bare stomach to Sam's, too many hands in too many places, and the growing ache in his balls to notice _anything._ Dean's voice is like a bucket of ice water dumped down his back, bringing his movement to an instant halt.

"Oh." One syllable from Dean's lips and the fire in the pit of Castiel's stomach turns to ice, heavy and cold and creeping up his spine. "Oh, _shit_ , I'm.. I didn't.. I.."

Sam groans, his hands going slack and sliding down to rest on Castiel's hips as he leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. His chest heaves as he tries to control his breathing, a mirror of Castiel's. Cas turns his head to look at Dean, focusing intently in an effort to detect any hint of anger or betrayal. All he sees is the nervous bob of Dean's adam's apple, the way his eyes go wide, and the way the tip of his tongue lingers when he licks out over his lips.

All is lost.

Warmth spreads up Castiel's neck and cheeks, starts to curl in the pit of his stomach once more as his gaze locks with Dean's. The desire he sees there is like a punch, forcing Castiel to draw a short, sharp breath to keep from doubling over. Sam's fingers tighten against his hips when Dean hesitates in the doorway, staring. When Dean speaks again, his voice is low, stripped raw.

"Cas, I.. how long have.."

Sam shivers and his cock twitches at the sound of his brother's voice. Castiel tears his attention momentarily away from Dean to assess the development and finds Sam's lip is caught between his teeth, turned white by the ferocity of the bite. When the motel door closes, shutting out the light from outside Castiel looks back, fully expecting to find Dean gone. Instead he's leaning against the closed door holding his breath.

"Few months.. three.. four.." 

Sam finally answers Dean's half asked question and Dean nods, wets his lips again. He stands upright and gives another nod before he opens his mouth to speak and closes it. Castiel tells himself that he'd say something.. anything.. but the pounding of his heart is constricting his voice and the pit of his stomach aches with want and Sam is holding on too tight and grinding up against him again and there doesn't seem to be much to add anyway. When Dean finally finds the words he's searching for, he's looking right into Castiel's eyes.

"Never knew fuckin' Cas was an option, Sammy." Dean's eyes flick to his brother, but settle quickly back on Castiel's as he takes a tentative step toward the bed.

Sam's chuckle, warm and gentle and the polar opposite of his fingers digging into the flesh above Castiel's belt forces a whimper from the angel, makes him squirm. It feels as though his world goes sideways, pleasure and hope and want at war in the center of his chest when Sam replies in a velvet smooth voice, "Sure it is. You interested?"

" _God_ , yes." The desperation in Dean's quick answer startles Castiel and sends a shiver through him. He turns back to Sam, who seems equally surprised. Sam grins and pulls one hand away from Castiel's hip to reach up and cup his jaw. He leans forward and presses a kiss and then a second, sucks Castiel's lower lip in and drags his teeth. Castiel shifts again, arches his hips and grinds against Sam as he pulls away from the kiss. Sam's voice is a hoarse whisper.

"What about you, Cas? Are you _interested_?"

"Yes." A returned whisper is all Castiel can manage, his chest burning with forgotten breaths. He reaches up, tangles his fingers in Sam's hair, and pulls him in for another kiss. It's a slow kiss, deep and searching, a twist of tongues and a stray moan as Castiel feels another pair of hands - hesitant and unfamiliar and pulling his shirt off from behind. He lets his own hand fall away from Sam, relaxes, and allows himself to be stripped out of his shirt and tie.

Dean's body is softer than Sam's when he presses against Castiel's bared back, muscular in a different way. Castiel registers the difference, silently pronounces it good, and pulls away from Sam's lips to lean back against Dean's chest. He tugs Sam's t-shirt, craving more skin. Dean's hands settle on Castiel's hips even as his own arch forward, pressing the length of his hardness against the small of Castiel's back, distracting him while Sam peels out of his shirt.

Dean presses a light kiss to the point of Castiel's shoulder before half-kissing, half-nibbling across the skin toward his neck. Castiel is surprised by his gentleness in light of the hardness of his cock sliding in sweat and precome as he grinds. He reaches up, grabs at Dean's head to force harder kisses. The resulting scrape of stubble and teeth over the sensitive place where neck meets shoulder sends Castiel arching into Sam, who almost seems to have been waiting for just such an opportunity.

"Yes, _yes_ , I _like_ that," Castiel murmurs as he tilts his head away, pressed tight between the brothers and lost in the multitude of sensations. Dean whimpers in response and redoubles his effort. Sam is kissing Castiel's throat as Dean makes his way up Castiel's neck. He almost manages to keep it together between their lips and the insistent grinding of cocks until Sam's thumbnail drags across his nipple. Castiel shudders and cries out, every nerve on edge as he gasps for air, his body going soft.

He closes his eyes and drops his head back onto Dean's shoulder, his stubble scraping against Dean's. Sam teases and pinches at his nipple, each touch fraying his nerves a little more and a little more as Dean grows bolder and starts to push his hand between Sam and Castiel. His fingers splay against Castiel's stomach, slide down sweaty, quivering muscles. His teeth close around Castiel's earlobe, still gentle though his breath is a harsh rasp.

Castiel's cock is so hard it's painful, the brush of his cockhead against the precome soaked fabric of his underwear a constant source of discomfort that is so close to pleasure he can barely stand it. He grabs for Sam, drawing a moan when his fingers once more tangle into long hair and tug. Sam has turned his attention to Castiel's other nipple, pinching and twisting as he bites Castiel's jaw. Dean growls and sucks a mark into Castiel's neck, pain that goes straight to his cock as a buzz of need. It's a relief when he feels Dean's fingers fumbling at the button of his slacks, growing surer once it's released, pushing the zipper down.

"This okay, Cas? Do you mind if I touch you?"

Castiel jerks at the barely controlled shiver of Dean's voice. Sam's big hand is back on his hip, squeezing even as he rubs his thumb over the hardness of Castiel's nipple again. Castiel's hips buck, the warmth of Dean's hand frustratingly close to where he wants it and he struggles to pull together a coherent thought. He whimpers and pushes his hips forward, trying to answer without words, but Dean hesitates again, kissing his neck and nuzzling the soft spot behind his earlobe.

"Would you rather.." Sam starts to speak, has to pause and clear his throat before he can continue. "I've seen you staring at his lips. He thinks.."

Sam is pushing forward, crushing Castiel between their bodies and can't be sure if the moan he hears comes from himself or from Dean. Dean's cock is sliding rhythmically against his back now, both hands on his hips and Castiel is lost as Dean pulls him one way and Sam pulls him the other. He concentrates hard when Sam starts to speak again.

"Dean thinks you're innocent, but I know what you're thinking when you stare at his lips. I know you're wondering what they'd feel like wrapped around your cock." Dean is trembling against Castiel, the words sending him into a frenzy of nips and kisses to the side and back of Castiel's neck. "That what you want, Cas? Wanna find out? I promise you won't regret it."

The heat of Dean's body seems to ratchet up at the last words, his face hotter against Castiel's skin. The realization that there's only one way Sam could know that about his brother twists around the base of Castiel's spine, leaves him breathless with the wrongness of the image of Dean's lips stretched around Sam's cock.

" _Yes_!" Castiel blurts the word, an almost-scream of frustration, feeling as though he's never wanted anything more in all his life.

A flurry of activity and frantic murmurs and pushing and pulling and twisting leaves Sam and Castiel as naked as Dean. Castiel finds himself in Sam's place, leaned back into the headboard, cock twitching against his stomach. Dean is kneeling between his spread legs, the green of his eyes engulfed by the black of his pupils as he watches, seemingly mesmerized by the movement. Castiel's breath is ragged as he takes in the concentration on Dean's face, the flick of his tongue over the swell of his lower lip, the fine quiver of his thighs.

He looks over Dean's shoulder to where Sam has taken a place behind his brother, searches his face, and finds only a blissful smile. Dean gives a little whimper, his cheeks going dark pink when Sam drawls, "I think he's waitin' for you, Cas."

Castiel reaches out with a shaking hand and Dean leans forward to meet it. He settles his palm to the thick muscles of Dean's shoulder, pulls him closer. Castiel wants to be patient, catalogue every single tiny thing about this moment no matter how insignificant it may seem. His hips buck reflexively as Dean's mouth approaches, though, his own mouth watering at the thought of warm wetness around his cock. He aches with need, blood humming through his veins in a pounding rush that he can feel on his very skin.

Dean's eyes are on Castiel's again as he presses the first reverent kiss to the head of his cock. Castiel moans, fingers sliding to curl around the back of Dean's head, stroking through his short hair and pulling him harder. He's barely aware of Sam's movement behind Dean, caught up in watching Dean's lips press to his skin again and then again, head turning to kiss at another angle, his breath scorching hot. Castiel licks his lips, a movement Dean mirrors. He's so close that his tongue swipes against Castiel's skin, sending an thrilling current traveling over every inch of his body.

"Again," Castiel croaks, his throat feeling parched. Dean gives a smile and does as he's asked. Another jolt runs through Castiel and he twists his hand, trying to gain purchase on Dean's hair to pull him in. Dean's lips part and Castiel watches as they envelop the head of his cock. He cries out again, a groan of relief as he's finally able to draw a deep breath. He wants to close his eyes and lose himself in the feeling, but there's too much to see.

So, he watches, panting and moaning as Dean takes him in little by little. When Dean starts to moan around his cock, he looks up to see one of Sam's hands splayed, huge over his brother's tailbone. There's such a look of tender concentration on his face as he smears lube, murmurs reassurances. Castiel knows that's what he must look like when they're alone and his heart thumps harder against his breastbone, his hips hitching again as Dean jerks forward, gagging with the force of Castiel's cock pressing against the back of his throat. Castiel's throat spasms in sympathy as he looks back down to see Dean's eyes closed, wet with tears that are trying to leak out.

"So good," Castiel breathes, dragging his fingers through Dean's hair, a gentle stroke to push and pull and set a rhythm for Dean to focus on. "You're so good."

Dean moans and starts to suck harder, bobbing up and down Castiel's cock as he begins to stroke against the drawn up skin of Castiel's balls. It's almost overwhelming, how good it feels to be pressed into his mouth. It's every bit as sinfully perfect as Castiel ever imagined and he finds himself whimpering soft praise that seems to send Dean into oblivion as he sucks at Castiel's cock, teases at his ball sac.

Castiel knows the second Sam's fingers breach Dean's ass. Dean surges forward, Castiel's cock sliding into his throat and stopping any sound from the moan that vibrates around his flesh. It's all he can take and Castiel closes his eyes and arches up, feels his cock harden and twitch as he greets the release of pent up want in the pit of his stomach, every molecule of his body seeming to come apart and then back together. He knows he's moaning and hears himself say " _fuck_ fuckfuck" and "don't stop" and " _God_ ", but he never intended to make a sound at all. 

The surge of come engulfing his cock within the confines of Dean's mouth is exquisitely warm, bordering on pain as Dean swallows again and again. Castiel is panting and shivering, compelled to fuck Dean's mouth down around his cock as Dean growls and chokes because it feels too good to stop. Before he knows it, he's frantically pulling Dean off, begging, "No more.. please, no more.."

Sam chuckles softly and Castiel's head jerks up to look at him. He feels his eyes go wide as Sam teases, "Told you you wouldn't regret it."

"Fucking incredible," Castiel rumbles, breathless and stroking Dean's hair. Dean presses his face to Castiel's stomach, his stubble scraping against the sweaty skin, wracking Castiel's body with another delicious shiver. He feels Dean's shoulders tighten as Sam works his ass open. Castiel tries to right his hazy world, whispering soothing praise once more as he pulls Dean's face tighter and strokes his shoulders. Dean whimpers and relaxes a little and Castiel feels warmth curl through his body. 

"That's good, that's good, relax." Castiel's panted words have the desired effect; Dean whimpers and kisses his stomach as his fingers dance over the back of Dean's neck, across the wings of his shoulder blades. When he looks up, Sam nods and meets his eyes. Sam's mouth is half open and the muscles of his chest barely move under their sheen of sweat with each controlled breath. Dean cries out and surges forward again and Castiel continues his soothes.

"You want him to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I want.." Dean is panting, writhing against Castiel now, his voice thready as his muscles turn soft under Castiel's hands.

"You have to be ready. We don't want him to hurt you, do we?"

"No. It's.. I.."

Castiel struggles to hold Dean close as he groans and shivers and pushes back into his brother's touch. He watches Dean's face, pleasure and worry and need flickering in turns. Heat flows through Castiel's veins again, his hips jerking in reflex even though is cock is soft. Dean is pliant, arching his rounded ass into the air and fucking back against Sam's fingers as Castiel strokes down the curve of his spine.

"Let go and enjoy it, Dean. Sam is very good at this." When he looks up, Sam is grinning at the praise and nodding in agreement. He pulls his hand away from Dean's ass and wipes it the sheet before he sits back on his heels to study his handiwork.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not gonna know what hit you." Sam's entry to the conversation is a growled promise that Castiel is all too familiar with and it pleases him that Dean's response is every bit as instinctive as his own: a whined whimper and a thrust of his ass backward.

He watches in fascination as Sam spreads lube on his cock and lines himself up, Castiel’s fingers drifting absently around Dean's body. Dean jerks when Castiel starts to tease his nipple, his body arching in his distraction. Sam starts to push into his brother, one hand gripping Dean's hip and pulling him back. Dean groans and shifts his head, kissing and suckling at Castiel's belly in response to the pinching of his nipple and Sam's cock sliding into his ass.

"Feels good, mm? You should see Sam's face, see how much he's enjoying you."

"Fuck, Cas.." Dean's voice is a tight breath against Castiel's skin, a vibration more than a sound. Castiel twists his nipple mercilessly, pinching and holding as Sam's hips snap forward and he buries himself with a gasp of pleasure. Dean gives a yelp of surprise and sucks a mark into Castiel's stomach. When he finally releases the skin, his groaned, "Oh, God" sounds miles away.

Castiel tugs Dean's nipple then lets it go as Sam starts to fuck him. Dean's gasps and moans get further and further apart, pushed out of him with Sam's thrusts as Castiel drags nails across his shoulders and pinches at his other nipple. He writhes again, kissing Castiel's stomach and his cock, breathless as his hands find Castiel's hips. Castiel swallows down a whimper of his own as he feels his cock start to harden again under Dean's lips.

This time, he focuses his full attention on Dean, watching as those puffy lips wrap around the head of his cock, noting the dip of lashes as Dean groans in ecstasy. Dean kneads at Castiel's hips, bracing himself on his elbows against Sam's brutal thrusts. Castiel arches up, his cock throbbing with his pulse once more, brought to hardness by the softness of Dean's tongue and the caress of his lips. He moans, starts to thrust into Dean's mouth gently to watch the drag of Dean's lips over his flesh. Castiel shivers, finding himself gasping for air again as the silky wetness of Dean's mouth seems to touch every part of him.

Sam grunts and Castiel hears the slap of skin on skin as he fucks his brother, forcing Dean to gasp and growl around Castiel's cock as he's shoved forward, sucking hard as Castiel is buried once more in his swallowing throat. All Castiel can do is grab Dean's hair and whisper, "yes.. yes.. _Jesus_ , Dean" and marvel at his newfound penchant for blasphemy.

Dean bounces back and forth, up and down Castiel's cock as Sam manhandles him by the hips, jerking him backward and pushing him forward. It's an embarrassingly short period of time between the first touch of Dean's lips and the moment Castiel starts to whimper encouragement and borderline pleas for "more" and "harder". He sees Sam lean forward, hand disappearing under Dean's body and he curls to meet him.

Sam's kiss is bruising hard and full of needing growls into Castiel's mouth. Castiel fucks his against Sam's, body sparking with electricity as Sam sucks the tip of it and then nips. Dean is trapped between them, unable to move forward or back as he sucks frantically at Castiel's cock while his brother grinds into his ass. Dean's moans break one after the other, choked off and a niggling though at the back of Castiel's mind tells him that Dean will need to breathe soon. He can't move, though, the hunger in Sam's kiss pinning him just as effectively as they've pinned Dean.

Dean chokes as Castiel pushes his hips up, the warmth and wetness of his tongue and throat coaxing Castiel to the edge of orgasm. Sam pulls away from the kiss, breath hot on Castiel's face as he their eyes meet. He doesn't look away when he starts thrusting again, pushing Dean closer and closer, making him gag around Castiel's cock until it's too much to bear and Castiel jerks back, head banging against the wall. He gasps and pulls Dean's mouth off him. Sam closes his eyes, tips his head back and swallows ahead of a cry of pleasure, his arm moving in short motions as he strokes Dean's cock erratically.

Dean pants and coughs and shoves back against his brother, spine dipping as he comes, too, the heated liquid splashing against Castiel's leg. He gives a strangled scream and squeezes Castiel's hips hard enough to bruise. Castiel is dazed, frantic inside, and whimpering with need. He feels Sam's eyes on him again and looks up through his lashes, pleading wordlessly. As Dean collapses, trembling and growling, across Castiel's thigh; Sam's come slick fingers wrap around Castiel's cock. He smiles, lopsided and relieved, at Castiel and starts to stroke. 

The debauchery of having Sam's hand, soaked in his brother's come, sliding up and down his shaft is more powerful than the feeling and Castiel arches up under the weight of Dean's body, fucking into spit and come and a loose fist until he flies over the edge again, coming so hard his vision grays and he'd swear his heart stops. He moans, pulsing slick, hot come over Sam's agile fingers as Sam squeezes and twists and jerks him through it. 

His chest is on fire and he wants to scream at the top of his lungs, but all he can do is draw a ragged breath and then another and twist his fingers into the sheet to keep from floating into space. His third mistake is thinking Sam will let him drift in unmolested pleasure. Castiel's eyes are closed as his body thrums with energy and release, head leaned heavily against the wall. He notices the shift of two bodies on the bed, but nothing registers until he feels lips on his skin like fire. Dean is cleaning come off Castiel's stomach as fast as Sam can smear it there. 

Sam's lips are close behind, cleaning Castiel's hip and lapping the come off his cock. It's sweet agony, leaving him gasping and growling and thrusting his hips up uselessly. Castiel twists his fingers in Sam's long hair and tugs, though not really trying to pull him away. He's almost certain he's going to die before they're finished, but really there are worse ways to go. Sam's careful attention to cleaning him up wavers as his lips trail down over Castiel's thigh. It brings a lazy smile to Cas' face as he strokes Sam's hair and Dean's face and whispers, "Good.. so good.. "

When they're done and both have settled bonelessly into his lap, Castiel opens his eyes and looks down. Sam's eyes are closed and his hand is wrapped around the back of Dean's neck, stroking idly. Castiel's chest feels tight and funny as Dean watches his little brother adoringly, then smiles and closes his eyes, too. Castiel strokes them both gently, suddenly overwhelmed by sleepiness and both humbled and thrilled to have shared this them. As he closes his eyes, feeling a smile curling his own lips, he decides that as mistakes go, a lap full of Winchester brothers is probably the best he's ever made.


End file.
